scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Nowhere to Hyde
Nowhere to Hyde is the first episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, and the eighteenth episode overall in the series. Premise On their way home from the malt shop, the gang encounter the "Ghost of Mr. Hyde", a known jewel thief, sneaking into a spooky house. The house turns out to be the home of Dr. Jekyll, who fears he may be transforming into the Ghost of Mr. Hyde. The gang begin searching the house for clues, pegging the maid as a likely suspect, but are pursued at every turn by the ghost. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Helga * Sheriff Monsters and other villains: * Ghost of Mr. Hyde / * Dr. Jekyll Other characters: * Security guard * Waiter * The Blob * Dr. Jekyll's great-grandfather/Mr. Hyde * Bats * Mouse * Uncle Happytime (Shaggy) * King of the Wild Blue Yonder (Scooby) * Running Dog (Scooby) * Cavalry captain (Shaggy) * Alligator * Multiple Hydes (Velma, Fred, Daphne) Locations * Department store * Malt Shop * High school * Dr. Jekyll's mansion ** Dr. Jekyll's lab ** Attic ** Laundry room ** Helga's room Objects Clues: * Newspaper clipping * Helga's duster * Shirt and muddy shoes * Suction cups Food and drinks: * Double fudge sundaes * Pickle * Fruit ** Apples ** Grapes ** Oranges ** Banana * Scooby Snacks Other objects: * Movart Collection * Stolen necklace * Security guard's flashlight * Security guard's whistle * Spoon * Beach blanket * Old mattress * Mattress coil * Dr. Jekyll's vitamin formula * Dr. Jekyll's shoes * Mud * Scooby's jewelry loupe * Spider webs * Chest * Old costumes ** Ape mask * Closet * Mirror * Fireplace * A Hundred and One Ghosts and Ghouls * Secret bookshelf door * TV * Ironing board * Can of phosphorous paint * Bottle of knockout drops * Movart * Stilts * Curtains * Handcuffs Vehicles * Blue car * Brown car * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Co-Producer: Alex Lovy * Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe * Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy * Background Styling: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Supervision: La La Productions * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Earl Bennett * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * a hanna-barbera production * a division of taft broadcasting company Notes/trivia * This is the first episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Several signicant changes have been made beginning with this episode: ** New scenes from this season have been put in the opening and closing credits, as well as a new version of the theme song performed by George A. Robertson, Jr. (also known as Austin Roberts), who replaces Larry Markes. ** Robertson also peforms the series' first chase song, with a new one for each episode, with the exception of ''A Tiki Scare is No Fair''. ** Joe Ruby and Ken Spears are promoted to story editors and more writers have been hired. * The episode is a reference to the famous 1886 novel, Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * Heather North replaces Stefanianna Christopherson as the voice of Daphne, continuing to voice the character until 1997. * This is the first mention of the gang attending high school. * This is one of the few Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes that seems to deliberately try to deceive the audience into thinking that someone innocent is the villain, and also one of the first examples of the villain trying to frame another named character. * The character model of Dr. Jekyll was later reused for Professor Wayne, two episodes later, in Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a clown, and a cavalry captain; Scooby as a pilot, and a Native American. * "Zoink" count: 1. * "Zoinks" count: 2. * Scooby Snacks bribe: One box. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When there are close-ups of Scooby and Shaggy at the malt shop, their spoons are missing. * After he enters the basement, Dr. Jekyll's shadow vanishes. Later, Mr. Hyde's does, too. * While watching Shaggy and Scooby slide down the bannister, Fred turns his head all the way around. * The mud on Jekyll's shoes wasn't there a moment before. * Shaggy runs right through the wall, leaving a Shaggy-shaped hole... complete with floating pieces of wood to delineate the negative space in the crook of Shaggy's arms. * The picture on the wall is just a solid blue. Modern art? * The muddy shoes that Scooby, Velma, and Shaggy find on the ironing board, aren't muddy. * Velma in the Hyde costume is considerably shorter than normal. * When Scooby was climbing the wall at the end of the episode, he had suction cups on all four of his paws and one on his tail, but when he was on the ceiling, his front paws had no suction cups on them with no time for him to take them off. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Dr. Jekyll doesn't just become Mr. Hyde, he becomes the ghost of Mr. Hyde. It's implied that he's the ghost of his own great-grandfather's transformation. Possibly the most ridiculous story in the entire franchise. ** This was possibly in part to avoid copyright infringement. The episode seems to do its own take on Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, which is why nobody makes (awkward) references to it. * Fred says that they ended up in Dr. Jekyll's lab; technically they ended up down into his lab. * The gang must've seen the stolen necklace in Dr. Jekyll's hand, yet they don't bother to mention that the sheriff (or someone from the jewel department) should be called to collect it. Maybe they thought they were doing Dr. Jekyll a favour, as he surely would've been arrested, without hearing his unbelievable story the same way the inquistive, gullible kids would. * Dr. Jekyll managed to plant all of the clues extremely quickly and yet methodically; unless he was prepared beforehand that someone might follow him, which is not what the Gang believed, this is somewhat miraculous. ** The fact that a trap door leads right into his lab, makes things more curious. * When Shaggy and Scooby claim that "Dr. Jekyll must have changed again," Velma claims this is impossible as she, Fred and Daphne just saw him reading in his study. At this point the audience is being led to believe Helga is the Ghost of Mr. Hyde; but after it transpires that Jekyll is indeed the ghost, it means that Jekyll must indeed have moved impossibly quickly. * It wasn't really explained why Dr. Jekyll was so intent on getting the suction cups back; certainly he had extras and with all the false clues he planted they could have been dismissed as an anomaly. (Although his determination to retrieve them was a big clue to their importance). In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Which? VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on August 6, 1996. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Movie Monsters DVD released on November 20, 2012. Quotes External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 episodes Category:Season premieres